


The Triad

by mamasita13



Series: Ruined to Perfection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Read at Your Own Risk, THIS IS A WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which three is the magic number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling inspired and I have to get this out there. Please don't read yet. It is still a work in progress. I don't even know where I'm going with this. 
> 
> See the end notes for the non-canon major character death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Christopher Argent takes charge.

Victoria Argent was babbling to fill the silence. Chris had just shown her evidence of her culpability in the Hale Pack murder. The nromally quiet woman was off her game. Chris could see it in the way she moved. The tremor in her voice was almost undetectable. 

 

Almost.

 

"I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth," Chris finally said quietly. His wife was in a panic trying to remain as stoic as ever. She obviously did not want to seem phased by his confrontation. 

 

"Christopher," Victoria began trying and failing to be cool. Nonchalant. Chris could see right through it. "You know the code is what people make of it," Victoria said calmly. Her voice betrayed the calm when it trembled at the last word. 

 

"Victoria," Chris said vehemently, "You condoned the murder of eleven innocent people, Code or no code. It was murder. A slaughter." Chris said slowly. He felt betrayed. It was as if the last twenty-one years of marriage had been a lie. 

 

It had and Chris couldn't live with her anymore. She had to leave. Now. Chris looked up at Victoria's face. The look was that of shock and betrayal. It was the first clue that he'd spoken out loud. The second was her next comment.

 

"You're going to have to kill me if you think for one minute I'd leave here without my daughter," Victoria said as if she had an Ace of cards up her sleeve.

 

"No. You will leave. Do you know why?" Chris asked, "I believe in the code so much that I actually have evidence. I collected it every time we did a job. It's enough to put both of us away. You will walk away with your life right now. Because I am willing to serve jail time for what I believe. Will you?" Chris asked coldly as he met Victoria's glare and shocked expression.

 

"I did what I did because I knew that as long as Peter Hale was alive you could never truly love me," Victoria said coldly. Chris' heart squeezed and his stomach flipped at the sound of Peter's name. He was shocked to his core. 

 

Peter Hale was the love of Chris' life. Chris had stupidly and cowardly chosen his family over the man. It was the one regret that kept him awake most nights.

 

Chris had hoped that it wasn't true. Despite the evidence Chris had hoped Victoria wasn't guilty somehow. He didn't know until then that Victoria had condoned the murder of the Hale Pack. Seeing on paper was utterly different than hearing her confession to it.

 

Steely determination and satisfaction was on Victoria's face. It was all the proof Chris needed that she was their murderer. The slaughter of the Hale Pack was led with Victoria's blessing.

 

"Laura Hale," Chris said, "That was your doing, too. You killed her. She was cut in half after Peter drained Laura's Alpha Spark. She could have lived. She didn't!" Chris started before he was interrupted. 

 

"No! I was with you the whole time," Victoria said defensively.

 

"'Me doth think the lady protests too much,'" Chris quoted moving towards Victoria. She was his prey now and if he could get close to her Chris was going to kill her. "You know," Chris said in a steely voice, "You are right about one thing. I never loved you but I respected you," Chris said angrily. "I stayed loyal to you for twenty-one years. Now get the fuck out before I kill you where you stand!" Chris yelled as he took out his gun from his shoulder holster. Chris released the safety and pointed the Glock 9MM point blank at Victoria's head. 

 

Victoria looked shocked and beat a hasty retreat walking backward through the kitchen back door not taking her eyes off Chris. She swiped at the door handle as she sighed in relief when the door swung open behind her.  She reached two steps out the back door when Chris shot her. A small bead of blood appeared on her forehead. The back of her head exploded in a spray of blood and gray matter. 

 

The blood collected on his cement walkway painting it crimson. The perfectly manicured lawn quickly covered by Victoria's life's blood.

 

Chris took out his own phone and dialed his number two. He walked through the kitchen door to watch the blood drain from his dead wife's head. 

 

"Yes, boss?" Chris heard over the tiny speakers of his phone when his call was answered before the first ring even completed.

 

"Anthony," Chris started, "I need to make a reservation for one and expect a visitor. The Matriarch for now. The visitor is her lover," Chris said coldly. Anthony didn't react to the information. He was silent on the other end of the line before Anthony spoke calmly.

 

"OK. I'll be right there, Boss," Anthony said before Chris ended the call with a thank you.

 

Twenty minutes later Victoria's lover was lying dead next to her slowly cooling dead body with a single self-inflicted wound to the young man's head. The young man was one of Gerard's men. Chris could finally breathe easy.

 

Chris was sitting in shock with Anthony by his side with three more men standing guard as Chris acted as the shocked husband. 

 

The EMT had draped a silver blanket over him. The boy was a red-head with freckles dotting over his nose and face. The pale skin reminded Chris of another pale boy. Chris didn't dwell on it as the sheriff walked up to him. 

 

"Mr. Argent?" The sheriff asked, "I'm Sheriff John Stilinski and I'd like to ask you a few questions." Stlinski said with a quiet authority. If Chris didn't know any better he'd thought the sheriff was a Alpha.

 

Chris stared at the sheriff. The man looked haunted as if he hadn't eaten or slept. John Stilinski smelled vaguely of whiskey. At least it was coming out of the man's pores instead of his mouth. That fact just spoke of how far the sheriff had fallen.

 

When Chris stood, the sheriff put his hand on Chris' shoulder to stop the movement.

 

As Chris was about to answer, Allison yelled from across the street. Anthony looked over at one of the other men standing to the side. The man walked quickly over to Chris' only daughter.

 

Chris marveled at the vison walking toward him. She was going to have to make a decision soon. Chris felt the first tears of the day as they made his focus blurry. His little girl was about to lose her innocence.

 

Chris blinked as Allison barrelled into his chest. 

 

"Dad," Allison sighed in relief as she hugged him tight. "I thought," Allison said as she broke down crying in his arms.

 

"It's worse than you think, Princess," Chris said into her hair as he rubbed her back. "It's mom, baby. Mom's dead." Allison just clutched him harder as she cried into his neck.

 

John Stilinski motioned to Anthony who was happy to talk to the sheriff. Anthony and his men were Chris' most trusted. They would ensure the sheriff got the information needed to file his report.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Victoria argue. Victoria confirms she knew and condoned the Hale Pack slaughter. Chris kills her and then covers up the murder with the help of his second in command. They stage the death as a murder/suicide.


End file.
